Hsin4
''For commentary, info and to add your own comments, click here or on the discussion tab above. ---- Introduction Page One ... Page Two ... Page Three ... Without Commentary ... Cleary Translation ... Shinjin-No-Mei D.T.Suzuki ---- A translation known as Faith Mind by Clark is a W.I.P. as is the original Chinese ---- ::::''HsinHsinMing :There is nothing difficult about the Great Way, :But, avoid choosing! :Only when you neither love nor hate, :Does it appear in all clarity. :A hair's breadth of deviation from it, :And deep gulf is set between heaven and earth. :If you want to get hold of what it looks like, :Do not be anti- or pro- anything. :The conflict of longing and loathing, -- :This is the disease of the mind. :Not knowing the profound meaning of things, :We disturb our peace of mind to no purpose. :Perfect like a Great Space, :The Way has nothing lacking, nothing in excess. :Truly, because of our accepting and rejecting, :We have not the suchness of things. :Neither follow after, :Nor dwell with the Doctrine of the Void. :If the mind is at peace, :Those wrong views disappear of themselves. :When activity is stopped and passivity obtains, :This passivity is again the state of activity. :Remaining in movement or quiescence, -- :How shall we know the One? :Not thoroughly understanding the unity of the Way, :Both (activity and quiescence) are failures. :If you get rid of phenomena, all things are lost. :If you follow after the Void, :you turn your back on the selflessness of things. :The more talking and thinking, :The farther from truth. :Cutting off all speech, all thought, :There is nowhere that you cannot go. :Returning to the root, we get the essence; :Following after appearances, we loose the spirit. :If for only a moment we see within, :We have surpassed the emptiness of things. :Changes that go on in this emptiness :All arise because of our ignorance. :Do not seek for the Truth; :Religiously avoid following it. :If there is the slightest trace of this and that, :The Mind is lost in a maze of complexity. :Duality arises from Unity, -- :But do not be attached to this Unity. :When the mind is one, and nothing happens, :Everything in the world is unblameable. :If things are unblamed, they cease to exist; :If nothing happens there is no mind. :When things cease to exist, the mind follows them; :When the mind vanishes, things also follow it. :Things are things because of the Mind; :The Mind is the Mind because of things. :If you wish to know what these two are, :They are originally one Emptiness. :In this Void both (Mind and things) are one, :All the myriad phenomena contained in both. :If you do not distinguish refined and coarse, :How can you be for this or against that? :The activity of the Great Way is vast; :It is neither easy nor difficult. :Small views are full of foxy fears; :The faster, the slower. :When we attach ourselves (to the idea of enlightenment) we lose our balance; :We infallibly enter the Crooked Way. :When we are not attached to anything, all things are as they are; :With Activity there is no going or staying. :Obeying our nature, we are in accord with the Way, :Wandering freely, without annoyance. :When our thinking is tied, it turns out from the truth; :It is dark, submerged, wrong. :It is foolish to irritate your mind; :Why shun this and be friend of that? :If you wish to travel in the True Vehicle, :Do not dislike the Six Dusts. :Indeed, not hating the Six Dusts :Is identical with Real Enlightenment. :The wise man does nothing; :The fool shackles himself. :The Truth has no distinctions; :These come from our foolish clinging to this and that :Seeking the Mind with the mind, -- :Is not this the greatest of all mistakes? :Illusion produces rest and motion; :Illumination destroys liking and disliking. :All these pairs of opposites :Are created by our own folly. :Dreams, delusions, flowers of air, -- :Why are we so anxious to have them in our grasp? :Profit and loss, right and wrong, -- :Away with them once for all! :If the eye does not sleep, :All dreaming ceases naturally. :If the mind makes no discriminations, :All things are as they are. :In the deep mystery of this "Things as they are", :We are released from our relations to them. :When all things are seen "with equal mind", :They return to their nature. :No description by analogy is possible :Of this state where all relations have ceased. :When we stop movement, there is no-movement :When we stop resting, there is no-rest. :When both cease to be, :How can the Unity subsist? :Things are ultimately, in their finality, :Subject to no law. :For the accordant mind in its unity, :(Individual) activity ceases. :All doubts are cleared up, :True faith is confirmed. :Nothing remains behind; :There is not anything we must remember. :Empty, lucid, self-illuminated, :With no over-exertion of the power of the mind. :This is where thought is useless, :This is what knowledge cannot fathom. :In the World of Reality, :There is no self, no other-than-self. :Should you desire immediate correspondence (with this Reality) :All that can be said is "No Duality!" :When there is no duality, all things are one, :There is nothing that is not included. :The Enlightened of all times and places :Have entered into this Truth. :Truth cannot be increased or decreased; :An (instantaneous) thought lasts a myriad years. :There is no here, no there; :Infinity is before our eyes. :The infinitely small is as large as infinitely great; :For limits are non-existent things. :The infinitely large is as small as the infinitely minute; :No eye can see their boundaries. :What is, is not, :What is not, is. :Until you have grasped this fact, :Your position is simply untenable. :One thing is all things; :All things are one thing. :If this is so for you, :There is no need to worry about perfect knowledge. :The believing mind is not dual; :What is dual is not the believing mind. :Beyond all language, :For it there is no past, no present, no future. ---- Introduction Page One ... Page Two ... Page Three ... Without Commentary ... Cleary Translation ... Shinjin-No-Mei D.T.Suzuki ---- A translation known as Faith Mind by Clark is a W.I.P. as is the original Chinese ---- Category:-ts-